Apartment Life 2: Chocolate Cigarettes
by Cyanide'n'Writersblock
Summary: sequel to Apartment Life. "Hate is a small dark room. Love is a really crappy apartment." MattxMello drabbles.
1. Teapot

**LonelyPoet21: ok, wow. I feel bad. It's been awhile. And it's not like I've been so totally busy its not even funny. Well, maybe a little. Honestly I didn't know where to take this, I've been studying though! **

**Matt: by 'studying' she means watching Boy Love movies.**

**LonelyPoet21: SO?! It worked didn't it? I wrote this! **

**Matt: whatever. **

**Mello: don't provoke her. She'll send those J-rockers after us. Those 'gay for pay' men.**

**LonelyPoet21: THEY'RE NOT 'GAY FOR PAY' ITS FANSERVICE. F-A-N-S-E-R-V-I-C-E. which is what I'll be making you do if you both don't shut up! *glares***

**Matt & Mello: *doesn't say anything***

**LonelyPoet21: Good Homos. Now, DISCLAIMER - I don't own anything. Matt and Mello are products of well…several people and companies that have nothing to do with me and my perverted imagination. Now enjoy!**

* * *

It had been several months since Matt had gotten out of the hospital. He recovered quickly, his injuries not being as severe as Mello first thought. Not that much had changed, except now they seemed to be sleeping at the same time, and in the same bed. Matt had also found a way to calm Mello down, which he seemed to need to do a lot now.

When Matt had first arrived home, Mello seemed to feel the need to do everything for him. He bustled around doing this and that, usually failing at whatever he did. Matt tried to instruct him on cooking, but that had failed and the fire department seemed to be number one on speed dial.

He had to prove to Mello that he was better and when that finally succeeded he could still feel the blonde's eyes on his back whenever he did anything. His motor skills weren't the best, but they were still better than Mello's. While he was recovering he mentioned something about being thirsty to himself and Mello seemed to hear. In an instant his friend and love had been up and zoomed to the kitchen. It felt like the kitchen seemed to sense trouble and the atmosphere tensed. Matt hoped the blonde hothead would get him something simple like water. He prayed he would just get him water. But then he heard the teapot and his heart stopped. Tea making was complicated. Prepare for trouble; and since Mello was involved, quadruple it.

The redhead closed his eyes, a sudden throbbing in his skull attacked him out of nowhere. Maybe it was his Mello's about to do something stupid senses tingling? Who knew? That's when he heard it. The crash. Then Mello's cussing. Matt struggled to get up off the couch and limped to the kitchen to see the blonde crouched over, cussing, picking up the remains of a coffee mug. (they're men, they don't use 'teacups' XD) Then he spotted the teapot on the edge of the stove, above Mello's head. He had obviously done something wrong, because the teapot was jumping. One more jump and it would hit…Matt ran as fast as he could and grabbed the blonde and dragged him to the side. Mello was surprised and looked at the redhead in confusion. Not even a minute later the teapot jumped again and hit the floor, erupting in boiling water flying along with glass shards. They needed a new teapot anyway.

Matt was crouched over the blonde when he heard a sigh from underneath him. He looked down to see a sad look in his partner's eyes. "Mells, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

"I can't do anything right…" he mumbled, and punched the tile. This time it was the redhead who sighed, while trying to think of something that would cheer the blonde up. Then the idea hit him and he got a dorky smile on his face. He leaned back, while still staying close to the blonde, and took two gloved fingers and lifted his companion's head, looking lovingly into his eyes.

"You know what I really want Mells? I'll give you a hint, it's something you can't mess up." he said chuckling. Mello looked at the gamer confused and seemed to think. Then he got a defeated look on his face. "Give up?"

"Yes Mattie. I give up." the blonde said irritably. Matt brought his face close to Mello's until their lips were almost touching. They exchanged warm breath, and time seemed to stand still for the lovers.

"A Mello Yellow." he whispered and locked lips with the other. The blonde seemed to be surprised at first, then snapped back into consciousness and kissed the redheaded gamer back with all the passion he could muster. Even though Matt had said he couldn't mess it up, he didn't want to take any chances.

They kissed passionately against the wall, bodies rubbing against each others. Matt moaned into the kiss and Mello took advantage of it by switching and pinning him against the musty wallpaper. Matt noticed just barely, his hands exploring ever inch of Mello he could find. They hadn't become experienced with each other yet, and were stilling discovering what the other liked and disliked.

Mello started to unbutton the redhead's pants when he heard a groan of pain, and looked up to see his lover red-faced, eyes shut tightly, beads of sweat running down his face; his hair was sticking to his forehead and his breathing was coming out in uneven pants. The blonde stroked his cheek with his fingers and instantly pulled them back. The redhead was burning up. Matt was always the stronger one, but that didn't mean Mello was weak. He picked up the younger boy and carried him back to the couch, stripping him of his shirt and pants, only this time it was to cool him off, and not make him hotter. He went back to the kitchen, sighing at the mess of the cup and teapot and ran a rag underneath the cold water from the sink, which he didn't want to know where the water came from, and carried it back to Matt, who was sprawled out on the couch shaking. He definitely had a fever.

The blonde pressed the rag against Matt's forehead and he trembled from the contact. He opened his green eyes unsteadily and looked up at Mello. "Mells…" he whispered. Mello shushed him and tried to get him to lay back down, but he insisted on sitting up.

"What is it Mail!" he finally yelled, annoyed. The redhead leaned in and gave the blonde a small, quick, chaste kiss and pulled back a couple centimeters.

"This means we're not going to have sex for awhile, doesn't it?" he asked. Mello glared at him, trying to hide his blush. They hadn't really got to sex yet, they just slept in the same bed and made out. Matt's condition was keeping them from it. Mello face palmed the gamer and pushed him back down.

"What do you think, pervert."


	2. Cheetos

**Cyanide'n'Writersblock: hola…okay so I'm going to be updating this because someone told me to. And by someone told me to I mean that some higher being of coincidence told me through song.**

**Mello: that's it then, she's officially lost it.**

**Matt: *starts packing* I'm moving then. I will NOT deal with this.**

**Mello: I'll come with.**

**Cyanide'n'Writersblock: STOP PACKING YOU LOSERFACES!**

**Matt & Mello: O.O' o…k… *stops moving***

**Matt: btw, what's with the new name?**

**Cyanide'n'Writersblock: I got bored XD and I just like the way the name sounds. It's interesting ya know? But it's really long, so I think I'm just going to go by my name in these chapters.**

**Mello: o…k… so about this 'higher being'?**

**Olivia: right. Well I was in the car and the song 'they call me mello yellow' was playing and then 'mellow' came on in my shuffle and I felt like it was a message to get my butt writing XD … and there's a sex program on the history channel… so… it's inspiring.**

**Matt: I'm sure it is *rolls eyes* but that is an odd coincidence… so disclaimer time?**

**Olivia: bingo. DISCLAIMER - I do NOT own Matt and Mello or anything you might find in the Death Note series.**

**

* * *

**

Matt had finally healed enough to get around without being in pain. His fever had lasted several days, but finally broke and he came out of it much better than before. His goggles hadn't been too damaged and they still hung around his neck

He stretched, his striped shirt hanging loosely on his skinny frame. He groggily stumbled into the kitchen, just waking up, and searched for something to eat. He had awoken to realizing he was on a cold floor and noticed Mello sprawled on the bed and cussed knowing who he was pushed by.

He dug through the refrigerator, which had leftovers from Gahd-knows-when, and, when finding nothing, started going through the cabinets. They were also empty though, and he was starting to get aggravated. Then he tried the pantry and found what he was looking for. There, tucked in a corner, was a bag of Cheetos. Matt checked the expiration date to make sure they were still good, which they were, and got a beer from the fridge. Then he went to go sit in front of the T.V. and play a video game; something he hadn't done for awhile now.

After getting through two entire games (plus the bonuses) he sighed and sat back. Looking at his gloveless fingers that were covered in cheese powder he started thinking. _Was it REALLY cheese? Does cheese actually make powder? _

While Matt was thinking deeply about the cheese-that's-not-really-cheese powder Mello walked in. He had been buying his own chocolate and had come back from a run. He raised an eyebrow when he saw his partner looking at his fingers with a serious look on his face and didn't even want to know what he was thinking about. But then he smirked and came up with a plan. He gently set down the plastic bag containing his precious chocolate and creeped up slowly on the redhead.

Matt didn't hear the blonde as he came up behind him. His mind had wandered from questioning the cheese in the Cheetos to if the cows in California really were that happy. He didn't even see his own hand in front of him. Well he did, but he wasn't really seeing it. It wasn't until he felt the warm wetness envelop his fingers that he came back to reality.

Mello rolled his eyes at the naivety of his favorite redhead. The younger man's eyes were wide when he saw that the blonde was sucking on his cheese dust covered fingers. Then he locked eyes with Mello, a lust beginning to glaze his eyes. Mello twirled his tongue around the gamer's digits.

Matt let out a moan, his mind racing. He was trying to figure out how he had gotten in this position, that is, pressed against the couch with Mello on all fours, Matt's fingers in his mouth while he licked and sucked on them. Then his mind just stopped as Mello PURRED, his throat vibrating around the redhead's fingers, making his arousal heighten. Then the chocoholic let go of his fingers and Matt instantly captured his lips with his own and kissed him deeply. He could taste the cheese and a hint of chocolate.

Mello loved Matt's kisses. They were just so… good. Almost better than the chocolate he loved so dearly. Matt had pushed him down and was now on top of him, his hands underneath the plain black t-shirt he had decided to wear that day.

Matt traced every inch of Mello's body with his fingertips. He moved his touches to his back and dragged his fingernails that, while bitten, could still scratch. The blonde moaned and arched his back at the erotic pain and pleasure coursing through his body. Soon the blonde's hands found the bottom of Matt's t-shirt and started tugging on it while whimpering. Matt found the submissive behavior of the usual hotheaded chocoholic amusing, and wanted to hear more of it. So he dug his nails harder into the blonde's back. Then he ghosted his hands lower and gave the other's leather clad ass a squeeze.

Apparently that made the blonde snapped and he pinned the redhead underneath him. He pushed the striped shirt up and licked a trail up Matt's abdomen. Matt squirmed and moaned loudly under his touch, making the blonde smirk and start biting and sucking instead of licking. He ran his hand down the sticky trail of spit until he hit the band of the gamer's pants and started to move his finger in a circle, massaging the tender skin there. He undid the button and started to unzip the zipper slowly, this time the redhead being the one whimpering. He started to pull on the pants when he stopped and went back up and kissed Matt deeply. He pulled back a little, a small trail of saliva connecting them. Matt licked his lips, breaking it, and sucked the rest off of the blonde's lip. Mello pulled back again and looked into the lust crazed eyes of his partner. "Do you love me?" the blonde asked, almost out of breath.

"Yes. More than anything." he breathed back and kissed him again. "Mells… Mello…"

"Don't call me that."

"Then what _should _I call you?"

"Use my real name."

The redhead moved his mouth to the blonde's earlobe and started sucking on it. Then, he put his mouth next to his ear and breathed his name, "Mihael." Mello shuddered and wrapped his arms around him.

"Mail." he moaned, rubbing himself against the other and causing friction between their hot and aroused bodies. Sweat was pooling in the curves of their bodies. Just when Matt started to struggle with Mello's leather pants, they were sticking to him because of the hot atmosphere, the blonde's cell rang. He pulled away from the redhead and answered it, trying to sound cool, calm and collected, and failing miserably. The voice on the other side explained to him the new information on the Kira case and he massaged his temple, annoyed at the interruption. He tried to talk as quickly as he could, but the mood had already been ruined. He hung up the phone and sat on the couch, sighing.

Matt remained on the floor, his hair tousled, his shirt pulled up, and his pants partly pulled down. "I'm sorry." Mello mumbled. Matt shrugged and started sifting through video games. "I'll make it up to you…"

"No need." he replied. "The only thing that annoys me is that was the last fucking bag of Cheetos."

* * *

**Matt:**** You're evil, do you know that?**

**Olivia:**** I'm aware of it, yes. **

**Mello:**** Fans are going to come after you with pitch forks if you don't give them anything close to sex between us.**

**Olivia:**** You sound like you WANT me to write it. That eager to loose it blondie?**

**Mello:**** *twitch* you're going to loose those precious fingers if you keep talking**

**Olivia:**** *glares* You don't scare me. I'm thinking of making you dress in drag. **

**Matt:**** *fantasizes***

**Olivia:**** I'll let Matt do…whatever he's doing. Anyway, reviews anyone? It makes me smile like a dork XD**


	3. Sexual Aggravation

**Olivia: woo, it's me again! Back with a new chapter of AL2! **

**Matt: when are you going to stop chickening out and just write the sex scene? I mean c'mon, people are getting pissed.**

**Olivia: IM NOT CHICKENING OUT! I WANT IT TO BE SPECIAL!!! SPECIAL!!!!!!!! **

**Mello: suuuurrree whatever. **

**Matt: *bawk***

**Olivia: why does it seem like I care more about you guy's first times than YOU do?**

**Matt: we're not virgins**

**Olivia: it's not the point! It will be your first time TOGETHER! **

**Mello: if you're not going to go all the way don't even go. **

**Matt: exactly.**

**Olivia: FINE. I SEE HOW IT IS. YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR ME AS THE WRITER! *pouts in a corner***

**Mello: since she's sulking, I guess we'll do the disclaimer.**

**Matt & Mello: DISCLAIMER - we do not own ourselves or anything else that pertains to death note.**

**Olivia: *sniffle*… wait! There's a warning…**

**Matt: we're listening…**

**Olivia:… WARNING - this chapter contains sexual material that could offend people or make them uncomfortable. I apologize but everyone kinda wants this, so here. .'**

* * *

Matt had gotten tired of it. The constant interruptions, the excuses, the running away. It seemed like every time things got hot and heavy Mello came up with some way to stop. Not this time. Nope. He wasn't going to stand for it. He was going to burst into Mello's room and attack him full on. If he got a call the phone goes out of the window and down to the street which was several stories downward. He would also make sure that Mello wouldn't have time, or air, to come up with an excuse.

Even with all his pep talk, Matt was still shaking as he reached his hand out toward the doorknob. He took in a deep breath and asked himself what Link would do. Well for one, Link would be banging Zelda. He can't be that sex deprived, I mean the poor man saves her _every. Fucking. Time_. she should at least reward him by opening those legs of hers.

_1...2...3...boom! _the redheaded gamer made a one second decision and shoved the door open. Only, instead of his original idea of pinning the blonde to the bed and taking what was rightfully his, he was faced with the blonde… in a dress….

It was a dress that resembled something you'd find in harajuku. Gothic Lolita styled. Black with lace, frills, and criss crossing ribbons. He was also wearing white stockings and a matching frilly headdress. But, no matter how much Matt wanted to burst out laughing, he found himself getting more aroused than before. Maybe it was the way Mello looked at him in nervousness, his mouth hanging open, lips moistened by saliva. Or maybe it was the way the dress rode up a little, exposing creamy thigh. Either way, it didn't matter to Matt, since it was taking all his control not to fuck the smaller man senseless already.

Mello was shocked at his lover's entrance, but figured he should wing it and see where this went. He was saving the outfit for a later date, but he saw that he couldn't get away from the redhead now. The other boy was practically drooling, his hard-on clearly visible through his tighter fitting jeans. The redhead gaped for awhile, but then came to his senses, well… sort of.

"Mells…you look so utterly fuckable at this moment… in… now… shit." his sentence was close to being a jumble of grunts and moans, but mello was able to figure it out, causing a light blush spread to his cheeks.

The blonde didn't even get a warning before a mass of red and stripes bounded toward him, pinning him to the bed. It seemed like Matt's plan was going to follow through anyway. Only this way seemed much more enjoyable that his other scenario. He crashed his lips against his lover's, who emitted a small gasp of surprise, that Matt took advantage of by slipping his tongue in and exploring every inch of the hot wet mouth.

They seemed to be performing a dance with their tongues, rubbing them together, slipping underneath each other, sucking on them, knowing just what to do to each other do get the other writhing under them in pure bliss. But they didn't want it to be pure. Not anymore.

Matt took the initiative first, because he figured he had come in the room for the sole purpose to, and moved his mouth the blonde's neck, kissing and sucking the soft skin he found there. He had chosen the skin that had been untouched by the fire's tongue, knowing that Mello was still tender where the skin puckered. Trailing his fingers down the back of the dress he searched for a zipper. By pure luck he found it, but instead of unzipping it quickly and ridding the blonde of all clothes in super fast time, he decided on a different plan of attack. He played with the zipper between his fingers, feeling Mello's anticipation building up. He slowly dragged the zipper down, only about halfway, and stopped. He even stopped sucking on the tender skin of the blonde's neck. Instead he pulled back a little ways and blew lightly on the new mark he had left on his lover, and moved his hand's down to the stockings.

Mello was suddenly grateful that the stockings only went to mid-thigh as matt rolled them down a little, then moved his head down to one of his thighs, pulling the stocking down slow as possible, and licking the areas that had been covered. He repeated it with the other thigh, then smirked. The blonde figured that the gamer and discovered his lack of underwear, and blushed. "For such a badass, you're kinda cute when you blush." the redhead whispered seductively.

Matt pushed up the bottom of the dress, seeing the blonde's obvious arousal. He went to the tip and blew lightly before he gave it a light kiss, "Chuu~" the chocoholic did his best to glare at him, but he had trouble doing it while a shiver traveled up his spine in anticipation. Without warning, the redhead engulfed the head of his lover and sucked. He poked the slit with his tongue, looking up to see the normally tense blonde's eyes closed in bliss. He wanted to stretch this moment out as long as he could, but he found himself pushing himself to the limit in impatience. He swallowed the shaft entirely and brought his fingers up to the other's mouth, pushing them lightly against his lips, trying to convey the message. The message seemed to click with the blonde and he started to lick the presented fingers, sucking on them, making sure to coat them thoroughly with saliva. Meanwhile, Matt continued to suck the hardened member, and at a particularly hard swallow the blonde bit down on his fingers suddenly, which caused the gamer's teeth to graze the sensitive skin and cause a particularly loud moan from the blond.

Once the redhead determined his fingers were lubricated enough he brought them down to his lover's entrance and used one finger to circle it, trying to make it slick before plunging a finger in. He had stopped his sucking on the blonde's erection and now was pumping it with the hand that wasn't already busy while he licked at the skin beneath Mello's naval.

It was taking a hard toll on the usually trigger-happy badass, because he was squirming and writhing underneath all of the redhead's ministrations, his arms flung to either side of him, grasping the sheets in pleasure. He even forgot about the finger that was prodding his entrance, until another finger was added and pain came to in a short flash, but then was changed instantly into a tsunami of pleasure as the fingers hit a spot inside him that made him see white. He moaned loudly, alerting Matt to his finding. Another finger was added quickly and almost painlessly as they stretched and plunged deeper, but it wasn't deep enough. "Mail…" Mello groaned. The redhead looked up, intent on Mello. His eyes seemed to burn into his own that were half shut.

"What is it? What do you want me to do…?"

"F…Fff…" the fingers pressed on that magical spot inside of him, causing an outburst. "FUCK ME MAIL!" this brought a smirk to the gamer's face as he withdrew his fingers, causing Mello to whimper in the sudden emptiness. Matt brought his face up to Mello's and gave him a quick kiss, and at that moment that their lips touched he thrusted in, but the blonde couldn't remembering Matt undressing himself, but he hadn't been aware of a lot of things. He decided to dismiss it when the wave of pain hit. He didn't cry, but he did bite into the other's lip, drawing blood that he licked and sucked away.

Matt had been removing his pants while he had first started sucking Mello off, and his shirt he had gotten rid of while he had been jumping on the blonde in the first place. Luckily he chose not to wear boxers in the first place, going in the room with the intention of them being removed anyway. Right now though, he tried to stay still, only moving his mouth against the other's. it wasn't until the blonde started to gyrate his hips, grinding himself against Matt, that he had started to move and thrust. Luckily, he memorized the spot that made Mello squirm and tried to aim for it every time, and him, being an exceptional marksman, hit it almost every time. Mello's hands had unclasped the sheets and wrapped around Matt's neck, nails digging into his shoulders. Matt's arms on the other hand were wrapped around the smaller man's waist, hugging him tightly to his body, making sure that with every thrust his body rubbed against the chocoholic's erection, stimulating him.

The redheaded gamer moved his mouth from his lover's down his lover's chest. Trying to bite as many places as he could, leaving marks, while still pounding into him relentlessly. He felt the pressure building up in his lower stomach and started to pick up his pace and trying to thrust harder.

"Mail!"

"Miheal!"

Both lovers cried out each other's real names as they came to completion. Holding each other in a sticky embrace. They both panted out of exhaustion, Matt pulling out and laying to the side. Mello sat up, using one of his arms as a prop, and trailed a finger through his cum that had gotten on both of them and up Matt's chest. "So why did you get to be seme?" he asked, suddenly perturbed at the thought of himself being on bottom.

"Because I'm taller."

"So? Isn't it the older and more manly one who goes on top?"

"Manly? This coming from the man who I found in the dress that's now bunched up and wet?" Matt replied rolling his eyes at the sight. Though he had to admit, it was pretty sexy. "And since you're older than me I have this vision of you being a cougar, and me being the sexy young man who get's to take you every night."

"Cougar?"

"You know, an older woman who indulges in younger men?" Mello hit him with the pillow and he laughed. The blonde was just so irresistible sometimes. And when he got angry, he just got cuter.

"I'm not that much older than you!" Mello said angrily, pouting. Matt moved back on top of him and started kissed his neck and toying with the headdress that was now sort of crooked, adding to the sexy effect.

"You enjoyed being on the bottom though. Moaning and writhing in ecstasy. You loved it Miheal…" the redhead moved his mouth to his lover's earlobe and started to suck on it sexily. "I love you so much Miheal…" he panted in his ear.

Blushing, Mello replied. "I love you too, Mail-baka."

"Round two?" the redhead asked suggestively, but he was responded too by a pillow in the face. Some things just never changed.

* * *

**Olivia: *blushing* I hope you're happy. Now I feel perverted.**

**Matt: but you are a pervert**

**Olivia: …so… **

**Mello: WHY AM I UKE?**

**Olivia: because I like matt on top…**

**Mello: and the dress…seriously?**

**Olivia: I told you I'd dress you in drag *smirks***

**Matt: aww, c'mon Mells, you looked so cute, specially AFTER the hot sex.**

**Mello: I'm going to kill you all… starting with you, mattie *chases***

**Matt: O.O eep! *runs***

**Olivia: well, I hope you're happy with the chapter ^w^ reviews? Anyone? Or are you guys too horny to be literate? ;P**


	4. Alone

**Olivia: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG I'M SO SORRY!!! I didn't mean to leave a big gap for what I was writing *sweat drop* I started school and I have a ton of work just piled on a lot of them are writing assignments, so I don't really have to time to update. I'm going to try my best today though ;)**

**Matt: You've totally forgotten us *sniffles***

**Olivia: OMG NEVER!!! You know I love you both. You and your homosexicle selves ;D **

**Mello: riiiiiight… w/e. you're abandoning us and watching that guy…what's his face… GACKT?**

**Olivia: so? He's oh so sexy, talented, dorky, adorable, and perfect. I mean who wouldn't want to watch him? And I caught you Mello j-mmffkfjdka**

**Mello: *covers mouth* w/e. watch him for all I care. **

**Matt: I…don't want to know.*plays DS***

**Olivia: nmf dffm thmf diffmmr **

**Matt: what?**

**Mello: she said 'now do the disclaimer'**

**Matt: ooh, ok. DISCLAIMER - Olivia doesn't own us or anything related to death note, but she DID say she owned our sex?**

**Mello: I think she gets off on it**

**Olivia: I ffoo fnat**

**Matt: what?**

**Mello: she said she loves it ^.~**

Matt lounged leisurely on the couch, enjoying another night home alone. Well, not enjoying it, because without Mello, Matt was pretty much miserable. The redhead tried to remember the last time Mello's presence had filled the room he was in. He remembered every little detail about the blonde. His hair which was longer and scraggily, which, combined with his scar, made Mello Matt's definition of sex. The way he moaned when Matt dragged a finger down his abdomen, the way he whispered dirty things into the gamer's ear, the way he called out the redhead's name while he rode out his climax. All of it, to Matt, was sex.

Their last time, the one before Mello scrambled off to Gahd-knows-where, had been in a store dressing room. Mello was supposed to be getting a new jacket, but instead Matt couldn't hold himself back and pounced on the blonde. Matt had bit his lip and Mello had bit Matt's shoulder in order to keep from causing a scene or discovery. Though Matt could've sworn the fitting room woman blushed and gave them weird looks as they exited.

The redhead sighed and hit the side of the couch, exasperated. He missed his lover. He just wanted to hold him and bury his face in golden locks; look into green eyes that were like jade.

Being away from Mello like this, it hurt his heart. He had been separated from his lover before, but they had been friends. Back then Matt could console himself on the smell of chocolate, cigarettes, video games, and late night fantasies. Now that Mello was his, it was different. Nothing could substitute for the real thing.

He found a rosary, tucked into the confines of Mello's pillow. While he chocoholic was gone, matt wore it. It made him feel just a little bit more closer to his other half. Mello's pillow was hard, uncomfortable, unless, you get to the point where, after time, there's a spot in the pillow where you just fit comfortably. Mell's pillow said a lot about him. Meanwhile, matt's pillow was fluffy, though most would consider it too fluffy.

Matt felt alone. He didn't want to, but he did. His heart ached, and he curled in a ball on the couch, clutching his knees in some effort to block out the pain. The TV. screen shouted 'paused', and the gamer realized that without mello, his life was paused. He didn't want to resume. He was dead, and he didn't want to continue unless his true love was there beside him. He wanted the dull ache to stop, wanted to press start, but he couldn't.

"MELLO!" the redhead moaned. It was almost like a cry of agony. Matt wanted to scream into the heavens; not only about how much he missed mello, but also about how much he loved him in hopes that the gods would take mercy and give him his Miheal back.

He had been gone three days. Within in those three days matt had become a sponge, just barely living. One of the days he had watched Oprah, it was about girlfriends/boyfriends/wives/husbands who's significant other abused them. Oprah asked them what they would do if their lover left them. None of them had answers. Matt thought about of afterward, it was a pretty important question. That had only been the first day, matt's separation anxiety hadn't been that bad. Now, laying lifeless on the raggedy couch, matt realized if mello left him, he'd die. He couldn't stand not having the blonde by his side. Just the thought made him want to cry, but he didn't. He just became more depressed.

Then, the door opened to the apartment and Mello stepped in, looking exhausted from a long plane ride. Matt jumped up, excited, and ran and tackled the blond to the ground. Mello raised an eyebrow, amused. Matt was blubbering on about how much he had missed him, not making much sense. Finally he paused and looked up into Mello's eyes, emerald meeting jade, and said clearly, "I love you Mihael, if you left me, I know I'd die."

"what brought this on?" mello asked curiously.

"Oprah asked and I didn't know how to answer." the redhead states matter-of-factly. The blond grabbed the older boy in a headlock and proceeded to give him a noogy.

"you questioned our relationship because of OPRAH?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"whatever, anyway, I missed you, you dork. I love you too." matt beamed and mello smirked seductively. "so, you wanna go try on some jeans? I think we'll go for the smaller dressing room, more of a challenge."

**

* * *

**

Olivia: that was so fluffy it's made out of rainbow yaoi marshmallows. Which, if you don't know, are marshmallows with homosexicle tendencies :D

**Matt: that's horribly cute**

**Mello: they make rainbow marshmallows?**

**Oliva: yes. Yes they do and when they make fluff out of those marshmallows it's what unicorns puke XD**

**Matt: you're disgusting**

**Olivia: Am not. Anyway, I'm soooo bored. I have too many assignments . I should be like inspired to write all the yaoi in the world because of the amount of homosexicals in my school. *goes to an art school* so yeah, you know the drill people, reviews for your sexy biatch of a writer lol or like, for matt and mello *rolls eyes***


	5. Autumn

**Olivia: Hola amigos! Long time, no yaoi. *sigh* well, I've been totally crashed under the weight of work from my school, plus I've been learning how to play bass, AND for the last 4 days I've been sick with a cold that started out as a sinus infection. Blah for me, right?**

**Matt & Mello: *sulking***

**Olivia: oh, stop it! I didn't MEAN to not update for a long time T.T**

**Matt: *humph***

**Olivia: sooo….did you hear about that girl who's mom let her ride on top of the van…in a BOX?! Is she not the COOLEST MOM EVER! I mean, I wish MY mom let me ride in a box…on top of a van…**

**Mello: I have a feeling she did. It would definitely explain a lot.**

**Olivia: *glare* ANYWAY. This won't be fabulous because I mainly wrote it just to update. Soooo…yeah. Enjoy. DISCLAIMER - I do not own death note, death note characters, or sex between death note characters…oh w8...yea I do… TAKE THAT COPYRIGHT! …take it hard… XD**

Autumn had brushed in like sweeping up dust, clouds of red, orange, and brown. Rakes scraped up leaves, piercing them and sending them into black body bags, trees shed pounds, similar to the joggers that had been running in the parks all year long, leaving trails of sweat after them. It was the only season with two names, Autumn and Fall. Leaves fell, but what was Autumn? A mystery to Matt on this chilly day, as he walked back through the park. His dark red hair blended in will with the spot speckled leaves littering the ground.

He had come through the park on his way back from getting Mello some of his addiction, and some of Matt's too. The redhead stopped at a park bench and sat down, opening the cheap plastic bag with smiley faces printed it on. He reached down into it and the smell overwhelmed him. Nicotine mixed with dark chocolate creating a smell that, to Matt, was anything BUT lackluster.

It made him think of all the nights so far he'd spent with Mello, wrapped in each other's passion, which settled like a thick haze in the room when they were both done, and panting, sweat dripping down off of their bodies, little medals of their hard earned pleasure.

It made him think of the sweet moments too, the cute face Mello made when he did something wrong and didn't want to admit it. The way he looked when he was sleeping. The one time Matt tripped over air, and he had brought the blonde down with him; they spent hours laughing and wrestling after that.

Without realizing it, the object of his thoughts was walking towards him. He was, once again, lost in thought, but this time the chocoholic was too. It wasn't until Matt stood up abruptly and hit Mello that they both became aware of each other's presence.

"Ow! What the fuck you dumb mother-"

"Shitface fucking retard-"

"Matt?!"

"Mello?!"

Both boys stared at each other, then their gazes wandered to the bags that each other were holding. They both were those same cheap-plastic-smiley ones. They both contained the same items.

To stop an awkward moment, they both sat down on the bench. Mello pulled his coat tighter over his shoulders, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Matt smirked while looking down at his back, his gloved fingers caressing the thin, white handle of the bag.

"Chocolate and cigarettes?" he asked.

"Shut the fuck up." came the blonde's reply. But Mello didn't sound angry, just embarrassed.

"Together, they both smell nice."

"Yeah…they do don't they." they turned and looked at each other. Passion building in their eyes. In a split second, like some type of emotion filled lightning had flashed they were together, lips fighting against each other. They had soft kisses, and they had rough kisses. This was a rough kiss. Mello moved into Matt's lap and wrapped his arms around the gamer. Their tongues fought for dominance, though it was only a show-off thing; they both knew who was seme and uke.

"Fucking fags." came the mutter of a jogger as he passed by. The boys broke their kiss and glared at the back of the sweat drenched muscle tee of the jogger.

"Fucking fatass!" Mello yelled. Then he locked eyes with Matt and laughed. The redhead joined in and they pressed their foreheads together, basking in the moment.

Yellow mixed with Red, and they blended in with the backdrop of the park. They had their own personal Autumn.

**Olivia: wow. That was…poetic. Gomen if you hate poetic, I blame my school, they're such a good influence on me. I need to learn how to write crappy. **

**Matt: You used like 'Fuck,' like 5 times.**

**Olivia: I can use it 5 more in new and interesting ways. For me, 'fuck' is like duct tape, it never runs out of uses. **

**Mello: you can't fix anything with fuck though.**

**Olivia: maybe not, but if you yell fuck enough times, I guarentee you'll feel better.**

**Matt: that's true…**

**Olivia: fuck yes it is. Now fucking review you people who read apartment life…because I fucking love ALL OF YOU! Lol…pweeze? *puppy dog eyes***


	6. Dork Sex

**Olivia: hellooooo yaoi luvers!**

**Matt: back so soon?**

**Olivia: fuck yes I am. Mainly because all I had were 2 poems to do for my creative writing class *teehee* ANYWAY, so I'm here again. And I'm going to write fucking erotica because I feel like fucking erotica. (That and we discussed it this morning)**

**Mello: do I even WANT to know what that conversation consisted of?**

**Olivia: hell yes you do! Lol…so anyway, this morning my friend was like 'FILM STUDENTS MAKE PORN!' and I was like "hell yeah they do!" and then she was like 'AND CREATIVE WRITERS WRITE EROTICA!" and so I was like "I LOVE EROTICA!" and then everybody looked at me funny. **

**Matt: so you're updating AL with smut because…?**

**Olivia: because I felt bad because when I came up with the sequel for apartment life it was just going to be pure smut. And it's not. It's more like fluffy suggestive. Sooo 'yay smut!' DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own matt and mello (gahd, rnt you tired of hearing this by now? Fucking copyright)**

Blonde pushes red up against the white, tired wall. Bodies rub against each other, creating a pleasurable friction. Soft t-shirt material against shiny leather. The bodies are erratic, they keep moving, the redheaded gamer pushing back up to get more access at the blonde chocoholic only to hit the wall again with a 'thud.' this continues, creating a rhythm that becomes accented with moans, growls, and grunts.

The boys scramble into the tiny apartment, falling into the couch. Their lips never leave each other, no matter how much their breath falls short. The only things in their worlds are each other, they are only aware of each other.

Matt is pinned under Mello helplessly as the blonde holds his shoulders, then traces it down to his thighs, then spreads his legs. He whimpers, but it's not in pain, only anticipation. Mello starts to slowly pull his zipper down, but then gives it a rough yank, and starts to forcefully pull his jeans off. Then, his boxers, releasing his hardening erection. Matt gives a light gasp as the air tickles the head and then a moan as Mello starts to suck fast and hard. While he's bobbing his head he reaches a hand underneath to caress the gamer's balls, kneading them between his fingers gently, and giving small tugs.

Without any control the redhead bucks his hips and grabs onto blonde locks, holding Mello in place. He gags for a moment, but then gets right back into his rhythm. His teeth lightly graze the pulsing vein. The redhead whimpers, so close to release, the coil in his lower stomach tightens, a spring ready to launch a thousand feet in the air.

"M-M-Mel...MELLO!" the redhead whimpers as he tightens his grip on the blonde's hair. He's just about to orgasm when the blonde lets go of his dick and sits back with an evil look on his face.

Because of this the gamer attacks him, pinning him to the ground and ripping open his vest, licking a trail down his chest and only pausing to engulf his nipples with his mouth; slowly swirling his tongue around the small pink buds, nipping lightly, causing the chocoholic to moan loudly and thrust his hips, creating friction between both boy's crotches.

Making his way down to the waist band of his pants, Matt unlaces the top and smirks when he finds out that the blonde isn't wearing anything under them. His smirk gets wider as he yanks down the leather, causing white hot friction for Mello. The blonde lets out a tortured moan and bucks wildly as the air tickles his erection.

Of course his member is only left out in the open for mere seconds as Matt swallows it whole. Mello gasps and writhes, the feeling of the hot wet cavern becoming mindboggling as Matt licks and sucks. The blonde opens his mouth to moan but it silenced by three fingers that he graciously slathers with saliva. The redhead brings it down to the chocoholic's entrance and slides one finger in, pumping into the pulsing flesh and wasting no time to slip the second and third one in to the enveloping warmth. All the while sucking, swirling his pink muscle around the head of Mello's erection, bobbing his head up and down, dragging the tongue in the slit and slightly poking and prodding.

Without letting the blonde cum, the redheaded gamer sits back, removes his fingers, and positions himself at the now loose entrance. Without a word of warning he thrusts in and is almost paralyzed at the feeling of the tightness. Even though it's not their first time, Mello is still as tight as ever. Resisting the need to just cum right there and then Matt snaps back into reality, well, semi-reality, and begins to thrust. Mello, completely in a wonderland of bliss and ecstasy pants and drags his hands down his sweat-slicked body, grasping a hand around his member, and trying to finish the job Matt had started.

Usually Matt would intervene, but so lost in his thrusting as he is, he just lets the blonde jack off. Squelching noises populated the air like bunny rabbits, and as did grunts and moans.

Matt quickened his pace, his erection sliding in easier and easier. Brushing against a small spot Mello moans particularly loud and bucks his hips forward to meet the redhead's thrusts. Hitting the same spot over and over, combined with both the quickening pace of thrusting and masturbating, the two finally orgasm; fireworks dance in their eyes and the heat lingering in the room.

The redhead collapses next to the blonde. His lips at the other's pale shoulder he lets his mouth for a kissing motion, tilts his head, and smooches the creamy smoothness.

"Love ya Mihael." He would say babe, but Mello dislikes it.

"Love ya Mail."

As a little test, the gamer moves his hand down and inserts it back into the blonde, automatically finding that magical spot and pressing down again. Exiting quickly and brushing the chocoholic's newly forming erection he chuckles to himself.

"What?" Mello whimpers.

"You're so uke."

"Oh, go watch Star Trek, dork."

"Last time I checked, I wasn't a whale's penis. But I know you'd like it if I had the penis of a whale."

"No I wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because then you'd A) have a penis almost as big as your ego, and B) look like a circus freak."

"She's a super freak, supa freaky."

"Oh, shove your 'whale penis' in your mouth and be quiet so I can sleep."

"Sounds like a plan for me, but what about your little problem?"

"It went away when you started singing."

"Oh… I must be pretty good then."

"SHOVE IT MATT!"

"…that's what she said."

Mello groaned and covered his head with his pillow. As much as he cared for his game-addicted lover, sometimes he could just smother him.

**Matt: I'm not THAT bad, am i?**

**Mello: shut up Matt**

**Olivia: teehee. Anyways, I know it took me awhile, but I tried to write it as fast as I can. Yay for three-day weekends and…rice milk? w/e… reviews make me write faster (believe it or not) also, on a side note, Dork: the penis of a whale. kind of a fun fact.**


	7. Question for the Readers

**Olivia: So, gomen for false hopes *sweatdrop* instead, I want to ask a question. It's pretty simple, so don't break out ur calculators. Do you guys want fluff in the next chappie, or smut?**


	8. Movie

**Olivia: soooo, I'm back! Aren't you thrilled? Yep, I bet you so totally are. Anyway, this truly is a new chappie and not another question. Umm, well I figured most people wanted smut AND fluff, so I decided on a flut, or a smuff.**

**Matt: a smuff sounds like a relative of a smurf.**

**Olivia: bingo! Only smuffs were rainbow colored, and rode unicorns and ate babies! *grins***

**Mello: you're messed up, you know that?**

**Olivia: I get that a lot. Anyway, DISCLAIMER: I don't own matt and mello blah blah blah, now enjoy!**

_The young brown haired boy clutched hands with the black haired one as they stared into each other's eyes. _

_"no matter what happens max, I'll always love you." the brunette cried desperately as they overlooked a cliff with sea spraying up. _

_"and I too, will love you to the ends of the earth!" Then they embraced and started to make out, hands exploring each other's soaked bodies. Moans of ecstasy reverberated out of their throats as they showed their love for each other as physically, and intimately, as possible. _

Mello felt like he was going to barf as took another angry bite out of his chocolate bar. He may be sleeping with another man, but he still found these homo relationships in movies purely revolting. He was going to castrate matt for picking such a piece of trash movie.

Suddenly remembering his devious, redheaded gamer, he glanced over to see what he thought of the pure shit that was now reflecting on the screen and felt aggravation coiling in his chest.

That little twerp was sound asleep!

Ignoring the sudden urge to smile at his lover's docile form, mello jabbed a finger hard into the redhead's abdomen. Matt yelped and looked up startled at Mello's face full of pure rage. "what. The. Fuck matt?!"

"w-w-what?" the gamer replied shakily.

"why the HELL did you rent that piece of cocksucking bullshit if you weren't going to watch it in the first place?"

Matt rubbed his eyes sleepily, trying to analyze all of what his lover was screaming about, which was pretty difficult because he just woke up. Then it dawned on him.

"mello, I don't even know what that movie's called. I never planned on watching it."

Mello felt like hitting matt. Or shooting him. Or maybe both.

"I didn't plan on you watching it either." matt confessed.

"then why-"

"I wanted to have sex. You watched the movie instead."

Mello was dumbfounded. What the flying fuckmonkies was matt talking about?

"help me here matt. What the hell are you talking about?"

Matt narrowed his eyes in confusion, and then he figured it out. Giving himself a mental facepalm, he sighed and began to explain. "when gay guys want to have sex, they rent movies. They never actually intend on watching them."

"that's retarded. Why don't they just ask for sex? We've done it several times and you've never 'rented a movie.' "

Matt signed again. As much as he loved mello, the blonde chocoholic was so naive sometimes. "I did. But you don't remember because we were just friends."

Thinking about it for awhile, mello did remember matt renting horrible movies in the past. "ugh, I remember now. You got that really horrible one. 'The diary' or something like that."

"that was, 'the notebook' Mells, and actually I genuinely wanted to watch that; Oprah recommended it."

"loser."

Matt lit his cigarette. "funny, you don't talk to me like that when I'm pounding into you and you're about to cum."

The blonde's cheeks stained a color that reminded the redhead of the juice that comes out of strawberries when you squish them between your fingers.

After a small silence..."so, can we?" matt asked eagerly.

"can we what?" the blonde replied irritably.

"have sex?"

"...maybe."

the gamer started to unbutton his pants when the blonde continued. "if you answer me a question first."

_Always a primo Donna. _

"yes my love?"

"where did you learn this 'movie rule'? I wasn't aware of a school for homosexuals."

No matter how many times they did it, there was always a sneer in Mello's voice when he said 'homo' or 'homosexuality.' it annoyed matt to the core sometimes.

"there's no school...ugh...I don't know....common sense? Now can we do it already?" matt whimpered. He was aching to be inside of the blonde like nobody's business.

Mello sighed, "I guess.". With joyful exuberance, matt pounced on top of the blonde, devouring his mouth. He was so excited and aroused that it was painful, and being as overexcited as he was, he rushed things and began to enter his lover unprepared.

The blonde was surprised at his lover's carelessness and whimpered as the redhead started to drive into him unprepared. "matt!" he yelled, tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes.

The redhead snapped out of whatever was clouding his judgment and realized what he was doing. "I'm sorry mello! I-I don't know what came over me." being truly distressed, he leaned over and kissed the droplets out of his eyes. Nuzzling his face, matt began to kiss and nip down mello's chest. Flipping him over, he began to trail his tongue down the curve of mello's back; the whimpering now turning into moaning.

Reaching the blonde's ass, he lifted his lover's hips and kissed the curve of his butt. Prying open his cheeks, matt looked at the crimson colored bud. Bending his head, his poked the hole with his tongue, earning him a moan from mello, who was clutching the sides of the couch.

Harder than before, matt pressed his tongue down on the puckered opening, feeling the heated patch of skin flame up even more at his caress.

Prodding and dipping in, the gamer felt his way inside the blonde's entrance, feeling the muscles contract. Using one hand to hold the blonde's hips steady, matt moved his free hand to the chocoholic's erection, pumping it in time with the thrusts of his tongue.

Meanwhile, mello was reeling from the sensations, the heat overwhelming him. He was moaning and writhing on the couch, his anger from the movie almost gone away completely. But he was disappointed when the sensations stopped.

The redhead was suddenly shocked with an idea and, pulling away, ran to the kitchen opened the freezer. Grinning like a maniac, he grabbed something and ran back. Comforting the suddenly abandoned blonde by rubbing his lower back.

Going back to the blonde's entrance, he took the object that he had gotten from the freezer and slipped it in.

Mello moaned from the sudden shock of cold and started to squirm. It was such an odd sensation. The blonde couldn't tell if he liked it or not. It was soothing the burn but it was also replacing that burn with cold. Catching his breath from panting, he looked up at Matt.

"What is that?"

"Oh this?" he poked a finger back into Mello's entrance and prodded at the object inside. "It's just an ice cube, why?" he pushed it farther in, making the chocoholic gasp and moan all at once. The ice cube was melting quickly in the mass of hot muscle, causing some of the cool water to drizzle out.

Matt licked the cool stream that was exiting his lover's opening and followed it down to his sack. Licking innocently a few times, and sucking, Mello went overboard and shuddered, causing a thin streak of semen to squirt out. Matt removed his finger and held on to the blonde while he orgasmed.

"Sorry 'bout earlier baby. Did that make things better?" Matt whispered into Mello's ear.

"Have I told you how much I despise you?"

"Love you too bab-y." he replied and snuggled his chocoholic lover closer.

"Next time, inform me of any super-secret-common-sense-homo-rules, okay?"

The gamer saluted proudly. "Will do!"

**Olivia: yay for hard work and not doing math homework! Anyway, it's 12:54am right now so happy 54 minute late veterans day! Umm…**

**Matt: don't you have anything to add about he next chapter?**

**Olivia: right! Okay, so I'm not sure how soon exactly, but the next chapter should come out soon enough since I already have started it and have the idea! Actually, it was supposed to have been in place of this chapter, but I had sudden inspiration. *shrugs* what can you do? Nothing. Right, anyway, reviews are nice!**

**Mello: weren't you going to say something about your goal?**

**Olivia: double right! Man, I'm forgetful. Okay, so you can take this info or leave it, but I've decided to set a goal to see if I can get to 100 reviews! Now this means I need your help, but I don't want anyone cheating and spamming me instead. Honest reviews ppl! So yeah, help me by reviewing and I'll reward with more apartment life! ;D**


	9. Babies

**Olivia: yeah, sorry for the really long w8 . I was gonna do it yesterday but I felt like shit and ended up staying at home. Like srsly, I'll give you a small in look on my life:**

**Me: *laying face down on the couch trying to sleep***

**Mother: You do realize you slept five hours last night, got up at 7am, I let you stay home so then you slept from 7 to 1:30, and now you're sleeping more.**

**Me: yes, I understand that perfectly. Can I sleep now?**

**Mother: are you depressed or something?**

**Me: yes. The world is GAY *holds out arms in invisible hug* EMBRACE THE HOMOSEXUALITY.**

**Mother: Gahd, you're so weird. *walks away***

**Me: *sleeps more***

**Olivia: So yeah, anyway, here's the next chapter in Apartment Life! ;D DISCLAIMER: i don't own matt an mello, i do own the baby...i think i shall call him ABCDE (yes. it is a real name, my friend found it. it's pronouced 'ab-sid-ee', meaning: the first five letters in the alphabet xD) **

* * *

Babies

The thing mercilessly cried for hours on end, and frankly, Mello couldn't get it to shut up. Every time he tried something the thing just wailed louder. It was like an ambulance getting closer and closer. At the moment, he just wanted it to sleep, and was seriously considering various tranquilizers.

He sighed in irritation and bend down in front of the small writhing annoyance. "Goochi-goochi-goo" he ground out between clenched teeth. The child stopped crying for a second and stared at Mello's glaring face before erupting, once again, into dry heaving and sobbing.

"I DON'T DO BABIES!" he yelled in frustration and then he heard a chuckle coming from behind him. Matt, his lover, leaned against the doorway with his gloved arms crossed; his striped t-shirt stretching tightly against his chest.

"I would hope the only person you 'do' is me." Matt said, walking leisurely over to the obviously frustrated blond. He sat down behind him and threw his arms around the blonde's shoulders.

Mello scowled and tried to push him away. "Pervert." he muttered and got up, walking away from the small infant.

Matt sighed and turned his attention from his lover to the baby. It just didn't seem to want to stop bawling, and it reminded Matt of Mello when he didn't get his chocolate. Then, a smell hit the gamer's nostrils and he recoiled back at least thirty steps, holding his nose.

"Mello!!!" Matt groaned, while the blonde who was currently seated on the couch lifted an eyebrow at the redhead's distress.

"Yes Matt?" Mello asked, quite amused.

"The baby...it reeks."

"Then you should change its diaper Matt." The blonde chuckled and spread out more on the couch as the gamer slyly approached the screaming thing on the ground, while holding his nose so tightly Mello thought it would break. Tenatively, Matt started to unbutton the bottom and grabbed the baby bag, cleaning the child's butt and putting a fresh diaper on. Then, eyes watering, he threw the dirty diaper away. The child giggled and went back to its uncrying self now that it was clean.

"Yea, I bet YOUR much happier now," Matt sneared.

"If you were sitting in a pile of your own shit you'd want to cry too," Mello curtly replied.

"I thought you didn't do children?"

"I didn't, but I DO mock you."

"You little..."

Just then the baby crawled over and pulled on Matt's shoelace. He sighed and looked down at the thing, adorable blue eyes staring, wide-eyed, back at him. He gave a small smile and picked the kid up, rocking it back and forth in his arms.

"Think maybe he'll learn something from us Mells?"

"I don't know what he'd learn that would benefit him later in life. Unless he decides he wants two daddies and be addicted to chocolate, cigarettes, guns, Oprah, and video games later in life."

"That sounds like one well-rounded child right there." Matt grinned and touched a gloved finger to the baby's nose. He then wlaked over to the couch and seated himself down, wrapping one arm around Mello while holding the child in the other and on his lap. "I wonder what you were like as a child Mel. Probably bitched every five seconds." He then flinched as Mello hit him in the arm.

"You're such a moron."

"But I'm YOUR moron." Matt kissed the blonde's cheek and Mello turned away.

"Not in front of the infant."

"Why not, afraid he'll like boys when he grows up?" The redhead asked jokingly, but then his laughing dropped off abruptly when the blonde didn't say anything in return. "You're not serious, are you Mello? I mean..."

"Everyone says that your sexuality is in your genes, but what if it's not. What if it's learned? What if-" he was cut off by the gamer's lips pressed against his own.

"You worry too much." Matt breathed, the hot air tickling Mello's lips. Then he leaned back, "How about you and me make one of these?" he asked and pointed at the baby.

"A small child?"

"Yep."

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't do children!"

"Only me?"

"Only-HEY!"

"Love ya Mells,"

Mello grumbled a bit before he replied, "I love you too moron."

"I bet you were a cute baby by the way."

"Shut up and go take care of that thing...the moving shitting device on your lap."

"It's called an infant Mello."

"Whatever."

* * *

**Olivia: mwahahahaha! i updated successfully. score! so yeah, stupid school has made me not want to write for fun, so i was planning this winter break to write, but then my AP world history teacher gave us this big ass packet *sweatdrop* and my teacher keyed in some of the grades (the bad ones, of course) and my C went to a D T.T **

**Mello: are you retarded?**

**Olivia: NO. school's just really really smart.**

**Mello: riiiiight. Moron.**

**Olivia: shut up! *cries***

**Matt: look what you did, now she's gone and hid in the corner, so we have to finish the convo.**

**Mello: *shrugs* it's not rocket science. *turns towards readers* rate and review. **

**Matt: you have to be polite! *turns towards crowd* please?! *puppy dog eyes***


End file.
